


I'll Be Home With You

by prescellphone



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Mama Gaby, NSFW, Smut, daddy illya, gallya, sex sex sex, uncle napoleon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prescellphone/pseuds/prescellphone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya is on a mission, leaving an anxious Gaby and an overexcited Napoleon to care for their new child.</p><p>Music: In a Week by Hozier (title from this song) and Killing You by Broods</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home With You

**Author's Note:**

> Polina = Russian name derived from Apollo, but I liked that it meant "significant" or "little" (Illya with a kid? Obviously he would think they were tiny compared to him so the name worked itself out.)
> 
> Mäuschen = little mouse 
> 
> медвежонок = little bear 
> 
> (I'm the youngest in my family and I have honestly never been around a baby for long periods of time, so I was kind of winging it on this one. Also I googled a ton of shit on one year olds. Learning something new everyday. And I didn't mean for the sex to take up a lot of time, but my best friend requested some more heat when I gave her the original. So I went crazy.)

* * *

 

       Gaby peeled her eyes open when a cry broke through the silent bedroom. Sitting up, she felt sweat slide down her spine and her hands were slick when she wiped them across her forehead. Getting up from the large bed, Gaby padded over to the crib in the darkness, the moonlight leaving trails across the wooden floors.

       Polina fussed around, her hands tight on the bars of the crib. Gaby reached down, pulling her into her arms.

The heat had been unbearable for the past few days and to Gaby’s dismay, the air conditioner broke yet again last night. Too tired after a long day in the garage, Gaby had opened all the windows and had all the fans running when she put Polina to bed in her diaper. Gaby had walked around the small house in her underwear, hoping to cool down enough to go to sleep. She already had enough problems with her insomnia, and the heat had been keeping her up longer than usual. She finally resorted to a bowl of ice cream with a glass of vodka. The former to cool down and the latter to calm her nerves.

        Illya had been gone for 15 days already. She didn’t mind much, he had been gone on longer missions, but she hated not being able to go herself. She loved Polina dearly, more than her own life, but she longed to travel again. She missed the expensive dresses and the different languages. She missed the shared rooms with Illya and Napoleon. She missed the risks, but knew she had a more important role in her life now. Gaby stupidly hadn’t realized how time consuming babies were when she had begged Illya for one. Looking down at Polina in the dark, Gaby couldn’t have been happier with her choice though.

        Polina’s blue eyes were damp but calm when she stared up at Gaby. Her skin was sticky from the heat and she radiated warmth into Gaby’s bare chest.

        “You better not turn into an insomniac like me, mäuschen.”

        Polina’s small fist was stuck in her mouth as Gaby ran a hand through her short dark hair. Kissing Polina’s sweaty forehead, Gaby turned to the hallway and made her way downstairs. The kitchen tiles were cool on Gaby’s feet when she placed Polina in her high chair. Gaby grabbed herself a glass of water and looked out the window at the silent backyard.

        When her and Illya had decided to move in together, both of them had been looking at large apartments in the city. That was until Waverly found out. Paranoid about having two agents living together, Waverly immediately picked out a small house on the edge of the city. They were grumpy with the decision at the time, but looking back now, Gaby was happy with the choice. Polina now had a backyard to run around in and they didn’t run a high risk of being caught by rival spies or agencies. Illya was too proud, but Gaby had personally thanked Waverly the day after Polina was born. Their child could grow up safely.

       After drinking two full glasses of the cold water, she picked Polina up again and took a seat on the couch in the living room. Gaby began a soft rocking to ease Polina back to sleep. Even in her underwear, Gaby’s thighs stuck together and her chest felt hot.

       15 days. When Illya had kissed her goodbye, he had said it would only take him 2 weeks. Excitement started in Gaby’s toes and rose to rest in her throat. It was nice to not have another body in the bed with the heat wave, but she missed knowing that she wasn’t the only one awake. Also with Illya home, Gaby didn’t have to resort to vodka to calm herself to sleep, his presence alone put her at ease. She also was looking forward to not having to change Polina’s diaper every time. She smiled to herself at the thought.

       The next two days, Gaby and a crawling/walking Polina cleaned the house. Music was turned up and Gaby danced through the house, light on her feet at the thought of Illya coming home. With the aid of Napoleon, Gaby picked out a new dress for Polina and herself the day of Illya’s return.

       “Come have dinner with us tonight, Napoleon,” Gaby smiled as she opened the door to the house.

       Napoleon held a laughing Polina in his arms. For some reason, Polina had really taken a liking to Napoleon. Or it was the other way around. Gaby would never have guessed Napoleon would be so good with kids.

       “No no. You and Illya deserve some time to yourselves. I’ll even take Polina if you really want me to.”

       Placing the bags of groceries on the dining table, Gaby turned to him. She caught him making a ridiculous face at a giggling Polina.

       “Why are you always so eager to babysit?”

       Napoleon grinned, “Women love babies.”

       Gaby placed her hands on her hips, “I swear to god Napoleon, if you use my baby to get laid I will never let you near Polina again.”

       “I’m kidding, Gabes. I don’t use Polina as a way to get ladies. I do just fine without her. But I can take her off your hands for the night. I know how intense you two can get.”

       Napoleon bounced Polina in his arms as a blushing Gaby put away the groceries.

       “You caught us one time, Napoleon. It doesn’t make you an expert on my sex life.”

       Shrugging, Napoleon went upstairs to gather Polina’s things for the night. Gaby felt her excitement rise again when she caught a glance at her new dress in the mirror. She was far too ready for Illya to come home.

 

       Later that night, Gaby leaned against the kitchen counter in her new dress, a glass of wine in her hand. Music played lightly in the background and food (mostly made by Napoleon) sat in the oven, ready to be eaten at any time. The house was spotless and from Gaby’s position, she could see the newly cleaned chessboard set up on the table in the living room.

       After waiting 45 minutes after Illya’s expected arrival, Gaby sighed and took a seat at the dining table. She sipped her wine more frequently as time passed.

       Two hours slid by before the phone rang. Gaby leapt to her feet, reaching for the receiver after the first ring.

       “Illya?”

       “No, it’s Waverly.”

       Gaby’s heart dropped.

       “I’m sorry Gaby, but the mission has been extended. It might be another month. Illya’s report wasn’t too good. If you need anything, Napoleon and I are always available. Sorry.”

       Gaby hung up without saying goodbye. Another month. Illya would miss her birthday. Although, he might make it in time for Polina’s in October.

       Turning off the oven and radio, Gaby grabbed her purse. She flipped the chessboard off the table, pieces flying everywhere, and made her way out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

       Walking into Napoleon’s apartment without knocking, Gaby found him in his bathrobe with Polina sleeping quietly in a crib in the corner. He dropped the newspaper he was reading with a confused look.

       “Where’s Illya?”

       Gaby stomped past him and placed her hand gently on Polina’s warm chest. She let her fingers run through her short hair before turning to the alcohol cabinet in the other room. A vodka bottle was pulled from its spot and Gaby made short work of the lid before drinking deeply from it.

       “Whoa. Could he not get it up?”

       Gaby glared at him, “Funny. His mission has been extended for another month. So, I need a drink.”

       Napoleon stood quietly and took the bottle from Gaby’s hands. His eyebrows were scrunched together, a worried look on his face.

       “You’re going to ruin your new dress.”

       “As if I give a fuck, Napoleon. Did you really buy a crib for your apartment just in case you had to babysit?”

       She reached for the bottle but Napoleon stepped back. She huffed a large breath.

       “Of course I did. And you don’t need any more, mama bear.”

       Gaby felt her patience snap, “Jesus Christ Napoleon, I can take care of myself. Whatever, I’ve got plenty of alcohol at my place. Have fun tonight. And if my baby comes back with the tiniest scratch, I will personally wreck you.”

       Napoleon moved aside as Gaby leaned into the crib and kissed Polina. She turned away quickly, ripping the front door open. Napoleon watched as she paused in the doorway and her shoulders dropped.

       Gaby mumbled over her shoulder, “Come by if you’re hungry. I have plenty of food made.”

       She shut the door quietly. Napoleon sighed. Illya always left him to clean up his messes.

 

       September 13th came up quickly. Napoleon took Gaby out for a nice dinner against her wishes while Waverly watched Polina. They laughed most of the night and Napoleon believed it was going well until Gaby dragged him to a nearby bar.

       Late in the night, he had a passed out Gaby in his arms when he grabbed a taxi. He had forgotten how much she was able to fit into her small body.

       Gaby’s neighbors watched from behind their shades while Napoleon fumbled to unlock the front door. He finally managed it and was carrying Gaby up the stairs when she woke back up.

       “I’m sorry, Napoleon,” her words were slurred but nonetheless sincere.

       Placing Gaby on the bed, Napoleon pulled off her heels before placing the covers over her. He kissed her forehead.

       “It’s fine. Happy birthday Gabes.”

 

       Gaby woke with a splitting headache in an empty bed.

       She was sitting at the dining table with a cup of tea when Waverly dropped Polina off. She smiled politely in thanks and didn’t invite him to stay.

       In the autumn afternoon, Polina was lying asleep next to Gaby in her too big bed. Gaby ran a hand over her, happy Polina’s blue eyes couldn’t watch the tears roll off her cheeks.

 

       It was the end of 35 days and Gaby was knocking on Waverly’s door at UNCLE’s headquarters. Shifting Polina on her hip, Gaby entered before Waverly could respond. He sat at a desk, a phone placed between his ear and shoulder. He motioned for her to take a seat as he stood up and turned his back to her.

       “I understand. You make the decision, it’s your mission.”

       Gaby listened closely as she slid into one of the chairs in front of the desk. She watched Polina play with one of her teething toys, a smile stretching across her round face.

       She noticed Waverly glancing at her from the corner of her eye, “She’s fine. They’re both doing well.”

       Gaby’s head snapped up, her arm reaching for the phone. Waverly stepped back, ignoring Gaby’s pleads.

       “No. Come home soon, Kuryakin.”

       Waverly hung up the phone and Gaby fell back into the chair. Her heart raced. Illya was just there on the other line. He was so close. She could’ve listened to his voice; heard him say her name.

       “What the fuck, Waverly?”

       “Language, Mrs. Teller, there’s a child present.”

       “Why can’t I talk to Illya?”

       Waverly sighed, “The mission is a difficult one and he’s already taking longer than usual. His mind is on other things, I can tell.”

       “No shit, Waverly. Polina is turning one and he’s going to miss it.”

       “I’m sorry, Gaby. He has to take another month.”

       Gaby knew it wasn’t Waverly’s fault, but her patience was wearing thin lately. She stood abruptly, her free hand smacking papers onto the ground. Polina gave a soft sob before it rose into a full on fit. Gaby frowned at Waverly before leaving the room, whispering soothing German to Polina.

 

       It was the middle of October and bitter winds were bringing in the winter. In their small house, Gaby was holding Polina’s hands as she crossed the living room slowly on her socked feet. Napoleon laughed from behind a camera, clicks going off when he took a picture. Gaby smiled whenever Polina gave a gurgle and took an unsteady step.

       “I’m sorry, but that dress is absolutely adorable.”

       Gaby stood up, glancing down at her outfit, “Thanks Napoleon.”

       Napoleon waved his hand, “I was talking about Polina.”

       Gaby rolled her eyes as Napoleon leaned down to where Polina had her hands gripping the edge of his chair.

       “Yes, you look so cute,” Napoleon’s voice was ridiculous and childish and Gaby snorted lightly. She pulled the camera out of his hands and snapped a couple pictures of Polina gazing up at Napoleon with admiration in her clear blue eyes.

       “I think she has a crush on you.”

       Napoleon scoffed, “Of course she does.”

       Gaby sighed before looking at the time.

       “Waverly is late.”

       “Fashionably late. It’s not like this ‘party’ needs to start on time, Gabes.”

       Gaby fixed the happy birthday signed stretched across the wall before answering.

       “Polina has to go to bed at 8 or else she wakes me up at ridiculous hours.”

       Napoleon shook his head, “Because I’m sure you’re actually sleeping at those hours.”

       Glaring at him, Gaby walked over to look out the window, “I like to _try_ to sleep, Napoleon. I think she knows exactly when I start to relax.”

       A knock at the door made Gaby curse in German. She made her way over to the door with Napoleon trailing behind, his hands holding Polina up as she cruised along.

       “Late as usual, Waverly-”

       Gaby’s voice stopped working when she opened the door to reveal her husband with rosy cheeks from the chilly wind.

       Illya smiled sheepishly, his face covered in dirt, bruises, and blood, “Am I late?”

       Gaby let out a small sob as she leaped into his arms. His scruff was rough against her lips when they kissed his jaw, nose, cheek frantically. Her mouth smiled against his when they finally met. Falling back onto her heels, Gaby laughed when Illya’s thumb wiped the tears caught in her eyes. He pressed light kisses to her cheeks before his eyes shifted behind her to Polina. Polina shyly hide her face in Napoleon’s leg.

       “медвежонок?"

       Illya spoke the Russian softly. A large grin spread across Polina’s face at the nickname and her arms stretched out eagerly.  Illya scooped her up and kissed her face, making Polina giggle. He placed her into the crook of his arm, letting her little hands pull off his hat as he turned to Napoleon.

       “Cowboy.”

       Napoleon smiled and pulled Illya into a quick embrace.

       “Thank god you’re back. I was getting tired of babysitting.”

       Gaby smacked Napoleon’s arm for the blatant lie. Waverly appeared at the door, his hands full with Illya’s suitcase and Polina’s presents.

       “Are we late?” He smirked at Gaby’s replying scoff.

       Gaby scowled his way before showing him to their room to put Illya’s things down.

       Illya turned to Napoleon, his face serious despite Polina’s hands in his hair.

       “How was she?”

       Napoleon sighed as he poured two drinks, he handed one to Illya, “I’m not entirely sure. Her birthday was rough. She probably hasn’t gotten a decent night’s sleep since you left. She’s gone through three bottles of vodka since the last time I checked, but otherwise, I think she managed it well.”

       Illya nodded slowly, sipping his drink. He grimaced when Polina aimed a small kick at his side. He set her down and carefully fell into a chair. Napoleon raised an eyebrow.

       “Broken ribs?”

       Illya shook his head, “Knife fight.”

       “Better heal up fast; Gaby is obviously anxious. I’ll take Polina for the night.”

       A small smirk appeared on Illya’s blushed face from behind the glass in his hand. Gaby and Waverly returned shortly and the presents were placed on the table. Since Polina was too young to understand what a birthday was yet, they simply placed a party hat on her head and let her watch as they opened the gifts. Waverly gave Illya and Gaby practical things for raising a child and Napoleon had gone all out on buying clothes for Polina.

       “She’s going to outgrow these so fast, Napoleon.” Gaby laughed as she opened yet another cute dress.

       Napoleon shrugged, “You can always reuse clothes with her siblings.”

        Illya rose an eyebrow at the suggestion and Gaby snorted into her drink.

       After presents, cake was brought out and Polina got excited then. She was placed in her high chair with a bib and slice of cake put in front of her. More of it ended up on her hands and face than went into her mouth. Illya sat with his camera from their first mission together, snapping photos of the entire night. Gaby couldn’t seem to stop laughing and her smile was caught on camera multiple times.

       Far along into the night, Napoleon finally decided it was time for them to go. Polina was sleeping soundly in Illya’s arms when Napoleon lifted her up. Waverly grabbed the bag with Polina’s things after hugging Gaby and shaking hands with Illya. Gaby kissed Napoleon’s cheek before they closed the front door behind them, leaving the house quiet.

       Gaby turned around, her back pressed to the front door. Illya moved over to her, his hands pulling her hips against him. Gaby smiled before yanking him down for a prolonged kiss.

       Illya sighed. He had missed her. Granted it had only been a couple months apart but with Polina in their lives, it seemed like their time together was getting to be more precious.

       “You need a bath.” Gaby muttered against his lips.

       Illya didn’t want to stop kissing her, “Hmm.”

       Entwining her fingers in his eagerly, Gaby led him up the stairs and left him in their bedroom. She went to the bathroom and turned on the hot water in the bathtub.

       Following her, Illya leaned against the door jamb, his arms crossed as Gaby took her dress off. In her underwear, she moved over to Illya, unbuckling his pants and lifting his dirty sweater over his shoulders. His chest was a mess and a wound along his ribs was caked with blood around a hastily applied bandage.

       Gaby frowned at the injury. Illya tilted her chin up, kissing her reassuringly. Gaby sighed serenely. Removing the rest of her clothes, she climbed into the tub, the hot water burning her skin. Illya followed her and relaxed into the tub, his arms stretched out on either side. Gaby turned off the water before shifting into his lap.

       She wiped the blood and dirt away from his chest with a gentle hand, careful to avoid the bloody wound on his side. Her fingers ran along the bruises on his jaw before she leaned forward, letting her lips graze along the same trail. She pressed needy kisses to his throat, feeling him swallow thickly against her mouth. His wet hands on her neck and in her hair sent shivers down her spine, making goose bumps arise on her skin.

       The water was cool and a light copper shade from Illya’s blood when Gaby finally let her mouth sink onto his. With their wet hands soaking each other’s hair, they pushed close together. Illya growled into her mouth when Gaby rocked her hips against his and her teeth pulled on his bottom lip. It never ceased to amaze Illya how good she was at getting him aroused in such a short amount of time.

       Already out of breath, Gaby leaned back in his lap, giving Illya liberty to run his mouth over her neck and chest. His teeth nipped and left red marks along her collarbone and throat. Palming her breasts, Illya made Gaby whine yearningly; her spine curving back to give him better access. He could feel her thighs quiver against his, either from the chilly water or impatience.

       Deciding to leave before they grew too cold, Illya drew Gaby against him with an arm and lifted them out of water. Carefully stepping out of the tub, Illya placed a hand on Gaby’s thigh, grasping her body against his. Gaby’s kisses became more hurried and hungry on his as Illya walked them to the bedroom. Grinding her hips against his, Gaby whimpered softly when he stilled her movements with a hand on her waist. They fell onto the bed, soaking the sheets with the cold water. Illya kissed Gaby’s stomach softly, licking away the water collected there.

       He smirked against her skin, “I missed you.”

       Gaby’s voice was faint.

       “Illya, please.”

       Grinning, Illya traced his mouth up her stomach and over her breasts before leaving hot kisses against her neck. She squirmed underneath him, her fingers drawing marks on his shoulders.

        “Illya…”

       Gaby pulled on his hair, making his lips meet her impatient ones. Shifting his hips against hers, Illya smiled as she eagerly wrapped her legs around his. Running his hand over her waist and finally placing it between her thighs, Illya watched Gaby drop her head against the pillow, her eyes half open and her voice uttering out a groan.

       Kissing her chest, Illya sped up his fingers and Gaby reacted instantly. She rocked her hips against his hand as her fingers squeezed his shoulders tightly. He kept the pace up for a while and Gaby’s whimpers raised in pitch gradually until she shut her eyes tightly.

       With his mouth against her neck, he watched her lips open silently while her body arched against his and rode out the pleasure.

       Gaby finally fell back into the bed, her heart beating rapidly as she watched Illya lick his fingers, a small smirk on his face. She wasn’t going to let him win that easily.

       Shoving a surprised Illya onto his back, Gaby crawled over him and aligned their hips before dropping onto him. Illya’s arm was thrown over his eyes as she adjusted herself and then began sliding her hips. Pulling his arm away from his face, Gaby held his wrists against the bed and watched him try to stifle his grunts. She was failing on her part to keep calm as her hips moved faster against her will, reaching for maximum bliss. Illya started to melt underneath her, his hips meeting hers hastily.

       For a few moments Gaby thought she had him until he pulled his hands away and sat up, placing her in his lap. With his hands on her waist, he made short work of her as she held onto his hair and pressed her body tighter to his with a throaty sigh. Illya followed seconds later, his mouth groaning into her neck. They both stilled with heavy breathing and fell back onto the bed.

       Gaby took a few deep breaths before curling up against his side. Illya smirked at her drowsily, pulling Gaby closer as she scowled weakly back. She had lost again. But despite how much Gaby hated seeing his smug grin, she didn’t really mind. Illya had always been too good for her anyway.

 

       Gaby woke the next morning with Illya tight against her back. She twisted around under the arm draped over her waist and kissed his chest lightly. Her fingers drew shapes on his back with light strokes, getting goose bumps to appear on his skin.

        Illya woke slowly, his side throbbing but not enough to bother him from curling around Gaby more. She let her needy hips glide on his. Illya smiled sleepily before obliging her again.

 

       When Gaby finally climbed out of the bed to tiptoe to the bathroom, Illya watched with tired eyes before looking around the room. Since he had left, Gaby had redecorated with blood red drapes and a new white and red bedspread. Pictures of Polina were propped up on the dresser along with snapshots of them and Napoleon.

       He was running a hand over his worn-out eyes when Gaby climbed onto the bed and sat on his chest. She leaned forward, letting her hair fall into his face.

       “We should have another. A boy this time.”

       Pushing her hair out of her face, Illya placed his warm palm against her cheek.

       “Ok.”

 

       They spent the morning in bed until showering together in the early afternoon. Gaby made Illya a very late breakfast and they sat at the dining table, exchanging stories from the past couple months.

       Gaby had just climbed into Illya’s lap with a sly look Illya knew too well when a knock on the door sounded. The door opened and Napoleon walked through, Polina in his arms. Polina squirmed in his hands until he finally let her down to stumble over to her parents. Gaby pulled her up onto her lap and she and Illya kissed her softly.

       Napoleon set Polina’s bag down on the table before filling a cup with coffee. He pointed at Illya from around the mug.

       “Can you even walk this morning?”

       Gaby stood up and placed Polina on the floor to crawl around. She punched Napoleon’s arm as she put her mug into the sink. Illya scowled at his chuckles. Napoleon was happy to have him back.

       Later that evening, Gaby yelled up the stairs, announcing dinner. No one answered. Stomping up the stairs, Gaby looked through the rooms until she found Illya and Polina in her bedroom. Illya was stretched across the bed on his back, breathing evenly. Polina was curled up against his side, Illya’s arm around her small body. Gaby sighed. Polina’s name seemed to fit perfectly in the situation.

       Gaby quickly found Illya’s camera and snapped a few pictures before moving to the bed. She leaned over, kissing Illya softly to wake him. His eyes fluttered open.

       Gaby breathed calmly, “Don’t leave again.”

       Illya kissed her, “I won’t.”

 


End file.
